Ultrasonic diagnosis devices used in the field of medicine generally include a main unit (a cart), and an operation panel supported on the main unit. The main unit houses a plurality of electronic circuit boards and power source sections. The operation panel includes a switch, a pointing device, a rotary knob, a sub display, or the like. A display unit is mounted on the operation panel via an arm mechanism. In such a structure, the operation panel, the arm mechanism, and the display unit constitute a movable section. In order to vary the position of the movable section in the vertical and horizontal directions, a movable mechanism is provided. The display unit may be mounted directly on the main unit, rather than via the operation panel.
When performing ultrasonic diagnosis, a doctor or a laboratory technician (i.e., a user) holds a probe and also operates the operation panel. When a bed is placed on the right side of ultrasonic diagnosis device, for example, the user holds the probe with his/her right hand and brings the probe into contact with a body surface of a subject on the bed, while operating the operation panel with his/her left hand. During such an operation, the user observes an ultrasonic image displayed on the display unit.
There are possibilities that that user may perform ultrasonic diagnosis in a sitting or standing posture, or may perform ultrasonic diagnosis while sitting on the bed. In any case, it is desirable to mitigate the user's fatigue and to enhance operability and visibility. More specifically, it is desired, in terms of human engineering, to increase the degree of freedom concerning the position and attitude of the operation panel, the display unit, and so on, such that the user can take as comfortable a posture as possible or such that the user can easily view the display.